Empire of the Rising Sun
Summary Due to multiple time travel events altering the time-line Japan became a much more powerful military force and more technologically advanced becoming known as the Empire of the Rising Run. It sets out on a quest to dominate the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B (With Psionic Decimator and Shogun Executioner) Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Empire of the Rising Sun Origin: Command & Conquer, Red Alert universe Classification: Imperial constitutional monarchy Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: About 46 year as of Red Alert 3 (The Empire of the Rising Sun transformed from the Empire of Japan around 1927) Population: About 120 million (should be close to actual Japan's population) Territory: Japan Technology/Abilities: Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Plasma Manipulation, Nanotechnology Attack Potency: 7-B for Psionic Decimator and Shogun Executioner. Most normal forces have around 9-A to High 8-B with a few powerful ones like the Shogan Battleship having around 8-A Power Source: Uses A chemical power plant called "Instant Generators" to provide clean energy. Industrial Capacity: With mostly automated assembly aided by nano-technology vehicles and entire bases can be constructed extremely quickly. Military Prowess: At least hundreds of millions (able to overwhelm the Soviet Union) Notable Individuals: The traditionalist Emperor Yoshiro and his more hotheaded son Crown Prince Tatsu along with the Imperial Shogunate made up the main leadership. Suki Toyama served as the highest ranking known intelligence officer. Kenji Tenzai was a commander who specialized in the Empire's more advanced technology, Shinzo Nagama stuck to more traditional ways but did make heavy use of aircraft, the merciless admiral Naomi Shirada commanded most of the Imperial navy. After the Empire was officially defeated Tatsu would secretly form the Imperial Final Defense Force with the goal to drive out the Allied occupation while pretending to be on the Allies side. He was aided by several of their former commanders as well as Takara Sato. Dr. Shinji Shimada headed the Empire's research into psionics. Izumi and Yuriko Omega were his two main experiments. Izumi would psychically contact Yuriko to get her to come back to the doctor's lab and she was get revenge on him killing him. But Izumi had only lured Yuriko back out of jealousy since Dr. Shinji Shimada had favored Yuriko so she tries to take out her rival but Izumi is killed instead. In an alternate time-line (Red Alert Mobile) Izumi was the Empire's commando unit. Weaknesses: Is dependent on power infrastructure and most members have normal human weaknesses. Technology Breakdown: *'Nanotechnology:' Most military infrastructure was deployed by Nanocores that would "unfurl" into builds in just a few moments. Tsunami Tanks used nano-deflective armor that can dampen ballistic impact and slowly repair the tank. Ships like the Naginata cruiser were made from durable nano-steel. Some forces like the Wave-Force Artillery have carbon nanotube super-capacitors to contain the massive amount of energy. Burst Drone were used for scouting and also were somehow able to identify spies in their mists. They could also be self-destructed to deal some damage to foes. These could also be used to make shields. The Shogun Battleship would deploy a shield in front of it and then ram into enemy ships that got to close. The largest was the Nanoswarm Hive that would send billions of nano-machines to form an extremely durable barrier around forces to cut them off from the battle for awhile. This could be used on isolate enemy forces from each-other or to protect friendly forces. *'Robotics, AI, and transforming vehicles:' Many vehicles could transform into different forms to make them more versatile. Many were also "pilot assisted" vehicles like the Mecha Tengu. The Giga Fortress was an AI driven machine that could transform between a large navel vessel and a flying long range energy attack. It's possible that the King Oni mecha walkers and the giant Shogun Executioner were AI driven as well. Another use was to make androids that impersonate enemy leaders to gain Intel and implement self-destructive actions in enemy leaderships or to be decoy doubles of their own leader to twat assassination attempts. *'Heavy ships:' Being an island nation powerful ships were a priority. With Naginata Cruiser and Yaru Mini-Subs being designed to handle enemy vessels and Shogan Battleships used to attack shore installations. Floating Fortresses were used to create navel blockades and support entire armies. *'Kinetic-burst weapons:' Normal bullets were replaced by energy weapons that fire super-heated slugs instead of conventional bullets. *'Plasma weapons:' Plasma weapons served as standard anti-tank weapons using extreme heat to melt metal. Mainly used by Tankbuster troopers. *'Wave-Force weapons:' Powerful generators are used to harmonize the waveforms of heavy particles. The particles resonate as they align and release energy. The energy may be channeled into to produce a focused energy beam. These are used as long ranged weapons by the Wave Force Artillery, the Giga Fortresses flying mode, Wave-Force Towers, and the Floating Fortress's Trigun cannons. It is also used on melee weapons of the Steel Ronin and Shogun Executioner. *'Shinobis:' Ninja-like warriors using ancient weapons and methods to carry out assassinations and sabatauge. They can even beat some small robots like Soviet Terror Drones. *'Psionics and cloning:' The Empire employed psychics that used their mental powers as a destructive weapon levitating enemy forces off of the ground and de-constructing them. Yuriko Omega was the most successful of these and the Empire was able to clone her. Several of these Yuriko clones were used to power the Psionic Decimator and directed and amplified their power to create a psychic blast at a distance with the force of a nuclear weapon. File:RA3 King Oni Render 3.jpg File:RA3 Empire Tsunami tank intro render.jpg File:RA3 Empire Ivasion 1.jpg File:Imperial.png File:RA3 Yoshiro and Tatsu.jpg Category:Civilizations Category:Command & Conquer Category:Plasma Users Category:Psychics Category:Tier 7